


Tidal Waves and Earthquakes

by psuedo118



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 2, F/F, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No person can resist another, who has tidal waves and earthquakes beneath the skin.”<br/>Jandy Nelson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidal Waves and Earthquakes

She’s here.  
Lin’s frozen in place, a statue stuck in the first step off the ferry onto Air Temple Island, and she’s can feel her. Kya: her own personal earthquake. Lin’s heart lifts and drops so simultaneously that she’s not sure if she wants to run towards her or away from her. In all their years apart, she’s never forgotten the cadence of Kya’s footsteps. They were the first impact upon the Earth that Lin had taken the care to memorised after Toph had taught her how to bend seismically. At the time she hadn’t even realised that she’d done it. Lin knows, that growing up, she was as aware of those footsteps as the beat of her own heart, and for a while, when she was younger, she struggled to separate them from one another. 

The Air acolytes bump and push against Lin where she stands, feeling Kya’s footstep’s chase after Tenzin’s off-spring through the earth. She’s not used to feeling this uncertain. Hasn’t felt this way in too many years to count. And cowardly enough, a small part of her thinks that maybe she can head back to the city. Reschedule with Korra, and simply avoid Air Temple Island for the next few days, ‘That’s how long Kya normally stays.’ And the thought has her steeling her shoulders, arms folding to protect herself. ‘I’m here now.’ Lin thinks to herself, ‘I’m not the one who left in the first place.’ And the old pain resurges, as fast as the happiness she’d felt at Kya’s footsteps, old wounds as fresh once more as the day they were made. 

She’s about to turn and head back on the ferry for the return trip to the city when she hears a loud shriek of “Linnie!” that makes her wince. And Bumi is hurtling towards her with a large grin on his face, arms out-stretched eagerly.  
“Oh no. Bumi. No. We are NOT Children anymore! You will not pick me up. Don’t make me restrain you.” Lin threatens, her hands out, ready to bend towards Bumi.  
“What are you going to do Linnie? Arrest me? Come on! We haven’t seen each other in ages!”  
“If you promise to stop calling me ‘Linnie’ then we can embrace like adults. Fair?”  
“Fine.” He says, eyeing her stance before going into a mock bow “My dear Chief Lin Beifong, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Lin eyes him wearily before bowing in turn, and Bumi bounds towards her once more to wrap his arms around her happily. It’s as Lin settles into his embrace, about to ask how he is, that Bumi whispers, “Who’s made of the ‘Toph' stuff?” Before lifting her into the air, just like he had done when she was a little girl. Lin can only groan in protest as she’s spun around, looking as stiff as a fox-cat about to be forcefully dipped in water.  
“I see you haven’t changed.” Bumi cackles returning her to the ground. “Still as serious as ever.”  
“And I see you have,” backing away from him, and poking him in the belly. “You need to lose some weight old man. Being an authority figure has made you soft. I’m surprised that you could still pick me up.”  
“Well, being the Chief of Police hasn’t made you soft at all. You look great! And I know for a fact that your reputation proceeds you. Republic City is lucky to have you.”  
“Thank you Bumi.”  
“What are you doing here? Here to see-” Bumi wiggle’s his eyebrows, “Tenzin.”  
Lin eyes him, like he’s sloth-monkey dung before saying, “You do realise he’s been married to Pema for years now? Those three miniature versions of him and her, your nephews and nieces, are a result of said union.”  
“I know. I just love teasing you. It’s not as fun now as when you were a little girl. So what are you doing here?” He asks as they start to make their way to the temple.  
“I’m here to see Korra.”  
“Oooh.” Bumi wiggles his eyebrows, as Lin pinches the bridge of her nose.  
“Very mature, Bumi. You make me miss Uncle Sakka.” He can’t help the wistful chuckle that warms him at the mention of his Uncle.  
“She’s a bit young for me don’t you think? I’m here to talk to Korra about the Spirit vines that have cropped up all over the city since her appearance as a giant blue super spirit.”  
“Oh-ho! She’s too young for you?”  
“I think so, yes.”  
“So the fact that she’s a woman isn’t a problem.”  
“Bumi.”  
“Lin-N.” he sing-songs in response practically skipping.  
“Just how old are you? And what the flameo are you insinuating?”  
And as Bumi says slyly, “Well, you won’t believe who’s here with me.” Kya comes to a bounding halt a few feet away from them with wide-eyed surprise, Meelo and Ikki in hot pursuit, air bend towards her, and throw her off balance. The momentum propels her forward as she topples clumsily against Lin. And Lin’s blind-sided by warm blue eyes that soften and crinkle at the edges smiling up at her from within her arms. A breathless “Lin.” warms her face, as she stares, mesmerised at dimples and eyelashes. Unconsciously Lin tucks a stray wayward tendril of Kya’s hair back behind an ear, she remembers when it was the colour of dark rich auburn, the white gray on Kya is striking. And it feels like nothing’s changed, and it’s the thought that nothing has, that makes Lin push Kya upright and away from her to stand on her own two feet. Their eyes meet and glance away, until Bumi groans beside them, practically biting his tongue off in an attempt to keep quiet. 

And Lin curses Bumi for distracting her. If she had just remained focused she would have been able to avoid Kya. And she’s cursing him now for remaining mute beside her, as the cavern of uncertainty and silence stretches between Kya and herself. Lin straightens her metal belt, swallows and gruffly says, “Kya, how are you?” as Kya says awkwardly, “Sorry for landing on you Lin, and thank you for-“  
And they’re talking all at once, a dialogue of side-washing waves, halting and over-lapping on another. “It was no trouble-“;“I didn’t know that you’d be here today-“; A jumbled conversation that has them both quieting and harmonising even in their chaos. And Bumi rolls his eyes beside them.

Kya uses the sudden quiet to try and take her fill of Lin Beifong. She’s tries to do it surreptitiously, but it’s not easy. She wishes now that she had taken the time to do her hair. She knows that there’s a flush creeping up her body. She’s breathless from chasing Ikki and Meelo, and she can feel the sweat on her skin and a wave of longing and desire feels like it’s going to tip her over. She feels all off kilter, and off balance, but there’s Lin Beifong, right in front of her, rock solid and unwavering in her stoicism. With a shake of her head, she tries not to think about the way Lin had caught her so effortlessly. Hadn’t moved a muscle when Kya had landed against her. And her gaze ebbs and flows away from Lin as they pretend not to contemplate one another. A chasm of things unsaid between them. And she watches as a range of emotions cross Lin’s face, as vast as the changing landscapes that she had seen on her travels, but none quite as captivating.

Kya knew this moment had been coming since she had returned to the city. There was no way that she could come back, to this place and not see her. While on their trip, Kya had tried to subtly ask Tenzin how Lin was doing, casually attempting to inquire if she was seeing anyone. But instead, Tenzin had only wanted to marvel over his new found truce with Lin. They way he spoke with reverence for how Lin had wanted to sacrifice herself for his family made the jealousy within her swell like a leaping elephant-koi. She knew Tenzin loved Pema, but he had no business with Lin, even as a friend. And now, Lin was here, in front of her. And, more importantly, Lin was not dating Tenzin anymore; nor was she a child searching for her mother’s approval; and she was certainly not a gangly teenage girl anymore. But she hadn’t expected to see her so soon, and not on Air Temple Island of all places. If she had it her way she would have waited, and subtly gathered intel from Korra and Tenzin on the illustrious Chief of Police. She would have bided her time. And planned her approach. But this? This was a tidal wave that she would have to navigate carefully. She’ll worry about the potential for disaster later, after all, what could go wrong?

She hears Bumi clear his throat, as Kya realises the silence between them has apparently stretched on too long. So with a blush, Kya asks playfully, “I didn’t know that the Chief of Police made house calls?”  
“I just came to talk to Korra, actually.” Kya takes note of Lin’s closed off tone. Shutting her out once again, like when they had been girls. Kya takes in how the sun gleams off of Lin’s armour and metal-gray hair as if she’s as impenetrable at the armour she wears, but Kya knows different. She knows Lin. And this knowledge fortifies her, and allows her to push through her own insecurity. A surge of bravery that has her grabbing Lin’s upper arm. Linking their arms together as if they’re school girls again. And she acts like everything is normal. She ignores Lin’s stiffness under her touch until she softens beside her. She talks like they haven’t been apart for years. And it’s hard, hard to be close to something that you want and not take it, but Kya has learnt to deal with a variety of wounds over the years, and Lin has never let this one heal over. But she’s not surprised at that either. Her Lin.

“You’ll have to stay for dinner.” Kya says easily beside her, and Lin is distracted by how soft and warm, invitingly delicious Kya feels pressed against her side. Taking her silence as consent to stay, Kya says, “Besides, I’d like to hear the story of Amon took your bending. Hearing it from a perspective of a six year old doesn’t quite do it justice. Meelo loves telling me about how you’re his hero and reenacts to you tearing an airship apart. I think you have quite the fan-club on the island.” Bumi, following behind them begins to snigger mercilessly at this statement, before running off, unable to keep his laughter in check. He manages a muffled “I’ll see you two at dinner!”

“What’s his problem?” Kya squints after him as he runs off.  
“Probably off to annoy Tenzin.” And they both smirk, and fall silent as they realise that they’re alone together for the first time in decades. Kya steps away from Lin, suddenly caught up in the seriousness of the moment. She can see that she surprises Lin when she says, “I’m glad you’re here.” her eyes widen and stare at her in turn. Kya tries to quell the squall inside of her that swirls with every second of silence that stretches between them.  
“I could say the same of you.” The quiet dryness of Lin’s statement, has Kya smirking down at her.  
“Lin, I was wondering…” but before she can ask Lin anything there’s a screech of “Auntie Kya! Auntie Kya!” as Ikki and Meelo round the corner. They tug and pull at her to get her attention, as she looks apologetically at Lin, she squeezes her arm and mouthing “Sorry.” And Lin doesn’t know if she feels disappointed or relieved as the kids sweep Kya off within their mayhem once more. Her arm, can still feel the heat and pressure from where Kya had held her. And she thinks to herself, that maybe if she finds the Avatar quick enough, then perhaps she can slip off the island undetected. 

KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL 

Lin can’t help but glare at Pema where she sits oblivious next to Tenzin. If it hadn’t been for her she would have been able to escape this dinner. Kya and her are seated next to one another at the table at dinner. And much to Lin’s dismay, Meelo has secured the seat on the other side of her to gaze adoringly at her in between intervals of shovelling food in his mouth and turning bright red after every accidental fart.

There’s a lifetime of thought’s and experiences to share between them, and yet here they sit, exchanging pleasantries, superficially skimming the surface. They talk of Katara, and Uncle Zuko, the weather, open spirit portals and Republic City. “I like to check in on the Island from time to time.” Lin says, and Kya feels the elephant-koi of jealousy in her chest surge forwards with another bout of jealousy. She stays silent as she watches Lin fuss with her food as she says, “I’m sure you’ve met Makko, he’s one of my younger officer’s but if he continues on like he is he’ll make detective in less than a year.” And, just like that the elephant-koi swims away as Kya marvel’s at the tone of pride and warmth in Lin’s voice. Kya also makes a note to talk to Makko about Lin, and see what the kid knows about his boss.

She realises Lin is waiting for her to say something, so she says, “I’ve seen him around. He looks very dapper in his uniform- in fact, he reminds me of a young Lin Beifong actually.” And the teasing tone has Lin blushing uncharacteristically and shovelling a heap of noodles in her mouth. Kya’s eyes crinkle with warmth and Lin can feel the heat creeping up her cheeks again. It was always like this for them, Kya was so good at disturbing Lin’s foundations. She just needs to get used to it again, she thinks to herself. She wasn’t flirting - it’s just polite, friendly banter. She could handle polite friendly banter, for the duration of one meal. One family meal, she’s reminded as she hears another embarrassed squeak of “Sorry.” from Meelo after another uncontrollable fart. Neither of them ask about romantic partners, as they skirt around the mess of unrequited feelings spilling out between them.

It’s Korra who disturbs the superficial surface between them by tossing a careless pebble that causes a flurry of ripples when she asks excitedly. “Kya, how long are you staying? Where are you off to next?” The question makes Lin’s heart pounds painfully at the questions, lumps of lead in her chest slamming together in protest at the thought of losing Kya again. She knew this was a mistake, she should have turned around when she had the chance. She glares at Bumi, and Pema again for good measure, before turning back to her noodles, trying to block out the inevitable hurt.

“Actually, I’ll be staying in Republic City for the foreseeable future.” And she tries desperately not to look at Lin as she says these words. Doesn’t want to seem like she’s staying for any other reason than her own. But her eye’s flick over to her anyway, because she can’t help herself. And at first, Lin can’t quite believe what she’s heard. Thinks she’s just imagining it, and she sees Kya looking at her an unspoken question in her eyes.

And across the table, Korra leans towards Bumi who’s shaking his head as he watches Kya and Lin. “What is it Bumi? What are you smiling at?” she whispers, frowning and following his eyes to where they rest on Kya and Lin.  
He looks at Korra, before turning back to the pair across from him. “What do you see Korra?”  
“Well, Lin’s smiling for one thing. And Kya seems really happy. Were Kya and her good friends growing up?”  
“They were something all right.” And Bumi let’s out an uncharacteristic sigh.  
“Well, looking at them now, I think we should keep Kya around as much as possible if it stops Lin from going all ‘Chief Cranky-pants’.”  
She almost chokes on her dumpling when Bumi murmurs “Wait until she gets in her pants.”

KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL

After dinner, Kya offers to walk her to the ferry, and she accepts, not really wanting the night to end. Who knows when she’ll see Kya again, or for how long. And Kya’s words: “…the foreseeable future…” float through her thoughts like unwanted spirits.

“I know that we didn’t really get the chance to talk tonight.”

“It’s fine.” Lin mumbles uncharacteristically, before hurriedly saying, “Did you mean what you said about staying in Republic City?”

“Yes. I was actually going to talk to you about finding a position as a healer in the city. I thought if anyone would know it would be you.” and Kya watches as Lin, shuffles uncharacteristically beside her.  
“You can’t take a position as a healer and then leave in a few months time Kya.”  
Kya’s hands fly to her hips at the snideness of Lin’s tone. “I won’t be leaving in a few months time Lin. I’m here to stay.”  
“Until your feet itch again.”  
“What is your problem Lin!? How many times do I have to say I’m staying?”  
Lin doesn’t reply, instead she closes her eyes, as they wait for the ferry to dock. Her wall up again, in an attempt to defend herself from Kya’s attack on her heart, from the surge of hope that this time she might stay. And Lin thinks to herself that its like nothing has changed at all.  
“Fine. Be a stubborn old woman like your mother. But I will see you around Chief Beifong. Because I am staying.” 

And she feels Kya’s steps as they walk away from her as they had before, and she doesn’t know if she can do this. If her heart can take this agony. She thinks that this must be what its like for fire-bender’s to learn to bend electricity instead of fire. To go from the heat and warmth of existence to pure godly energy. That’s what it’s like for Lin to be around Kya, after years of absence. It’s exhilarating and painful all at once.

“You wanted to know, what it was like for me, when Amon took my bending.” Her voice stills Kya’s righteous stomp back towards the temple. Lin hasn’t opened her eyes, she just folds her arms against the wave of vulnerability that she feels seeping out of her in her next words.

“…It was nothing compared to what I felt when you left.”

Kya is stunned, “Lin-”

“Tenzin told everyone that I wrecked the Island because he broke up with me. But when I found out that you had left… just gone without saying goodbye.”

“Lin, please-“

“No Kya. I would rather live without my bending than you. Do you understand? Do you understand what you mean to me? How you make me feel?”

“Lin, if you just-”

“-so if you do plan on leaving again, I suggest you do us both a favour and leave now.”

She curses herself as she hears how her voice breaks at the end. And she wishes that she could damn Kya for effortlessly evoking these feelings, for revealing her underbelly, for hurting her without even trying.

She doesn’t know that she’s crying until she feels Kya wipe the moisture from her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. And her eyes flicker open to look up at light blue eyes, staring at her in wonder. She can feel Kya’s hands holding her face as if she’s made of glass, as she leans down to place a gentle kiss at the corner of Lin’s mouth. And quietly she says,  
“I’m staying, Lin.” before kissing her softly, almost reverently on the lips. “I’m staying.”

Fin


End file.
